Give Me a Reason or Give Me a Chance
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: AU. Logan is the new kid. He's mouthy, stubborn, and proudly gay... all things he probably shouldn't be at his new school. Kendall is fascinated. Rating for later.


Hi... so I KNOW I have a terrible track record with keeping multi chapters afloat, but I have about three different people that will NOT hesitate to actually murder me if I don't keep on this. So hopefully it'll keep going until I finish it. HOPEFULLY. I was actually hesitant to post this here since it sat on my blog gathering dust for a while, but I'm nearly finished chapter two so I decided to just get it over with. Also, I'm fully aware how shitty the summary is whaaa they're not my strong point, okay? But I wasn't going to be one of those dicks that puts "sry i suck at sumriees!1111" so yeah. Nor was I going to try and persuade you by saying "better than it sounds!" because meh, maybe it_ isn't_ actually any better than it sounds. That's for you to judge, I guess. Anyway I'm going to finish this up before it gets any longer, I promise my a/n's will **not** be this long in the future. Like, cross my heart. Okay.

**Disclaimer: Any likenesses found present in this story are not under ownership by me. Characters from Big Time Rush are property of Nickelodeon, and anything else belongs to it's rightful owner. The only thing I own are my very own ideas fresh out of my brain. Also, the title is from _Heartbeat_ by Scouting for Girls.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Detention sucked. Period.

Kendall wanted to bang his head off of the wall next to him as he slouched down into his desk, silently praying the rest of the lunch hour would pass quickly. He had been granted lunch time detention because he had hockey after school, and he had to pick up Katie. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse because he'd had to pack a lunch for the day instead of eating at the cafeteria, leaving him with a hastily made peanut butter sandwich. Bread half stale and the whole thing squished in the bottom of his backpack.

So he was left bored, and hungry. Not to mention a little frightened by the looks he was getting from the big bad detention regulars at the back of the room. He could feel their stares boring into his skull. He wasn't exactly timid or weak, but he still didn't want to end up in a fight with any of them. God knows what kind of weapons were tucked away beneath their layers of dark clothing, and besides, getting in a fight would only land him right back where he was: detention. It was bad enough he was even there once for being late. Yes, _late_, three and a half minutes late to third period the previous day. Most teachers would have let it go given his mostly spotless attendance record and nearly clean slate all together (aside from some minor mishaps and shenanigans he'd acquired along with James and Carlos…), but unfortunately, his English teacher Mr. Bitters _hated _him. He didn't take it personally, Bitters seemed to hate just about everyone.

So now he was there. In detention. Waitin—

_Brinnng_

Kendall jumped out of his desk so fast it seemed inhumanly possible and was out of the dismal detention room in record time. Actually, it wasn't solely the detention room, it was the health room during class hours. Abstinence propaganda and anti-drug use posters covered the walls, along with a few _disturbingly detailed_diagrams of the reproductive system. Kendall remembered the mandatory health classes during freshman and sophomore phys-ed, it wasn't something he needed to relive. So he just wouldn't get detention again. Ever.

He weaved expertly through the halls packed with students rushing to their classes. This was a skill he'd picked up early on into his highschool career since he'd learned quickly that trying to move _with_ the mass would get him nowhere. Kendall knew he had limited time so he tried to think of the fastest route to his locker. It wasn't something he would normally have to think about, but he also normally wasn't in detention. There was really only one way that would get him to class on time, and it was kind of a scary one. He would have to take the back hall where all of the cliché bullies congregated, waiting for their next helpless victim. Luckily, Kendall knew he would probably go unnoticed. Another talent he'd picked up was blending in, slipping past unnoticed. He turned himself into somewhat of a wallflower, or at least, not anyone particularly noticeable. Things were _easier_ that way, for everyone.

The hallway was relatively deserted, as expected. He moved quickly down the corridor toward the staircase at the end, then he saw it—or, him.

The bullies were crowded around a boy, who looked to be about the same age as Kendall. He was kind of short, but not exactly small. Although, it was clear who would win if the boys surrounding him decided to launch into action. Kendall found himself pausing involuntarily, simply because rather than scared or nervous, this boy looked almost… cocky. That was something you just didn't see. One word came to Kendall's mind: _Idiot_. Nevertheless, he stuck around to see what happened.

"Where ya going, fag?"

The boy snorted. Kendall hid himself partially behind the corner in order to keep himself somewhat out of sight as the bullies continued their barrage.

"Actually, I was heading toward AP biology, don't suppose you guys could point me toward room 247?" the boy answered smoothly. Kendall was shocked. What the hell did this kid think he was doing? He was going to be dead in the dumpster before bus time! Before Kendall could stop himself, he was flying out from behind his hiding place, putting himself between the boy and the bullies.

"Heeeey, don't you guys have stuff to smoke… or something?" he said hurriedly, a nervous crack in his voice. He knew how stupid the move had been, now they could _both_ end up dead in a dumpster. Three and a half years of invisibility all for naught. Well, all for some mouthy kid he didn't even _know_. The three large boys in front of them all looked to one another, then without another word they turned to advance down the hall. When they were around the corner, Kendall let out a heavy sigh of relief, whipping around to face the other boy. "What were you _doing_?"

"Sticking up for myself? Like I'm gonna let a few _Neanderthals _scare me, ha" the boy responded, hiking his bag up further onto his shoulder. Kendall was once again, floored. Did this kid not just see how close they had come to becoming second degree murder victims? Maybe he was suicidal—yes, definitely a death wish.

"Those are not the kinda guys you stick up for yourself against, those are the kind of guys you cower nervously in a corner for until they get sick of your crying and walk away"

The kid only snorted. Again. Kendall was officially declaring him mentally unfit for walking around freely in the public world.

"Look, eyebrows," at that Kendall's hand flew up instinctively toward his forehead. His eyebrows weren't _that bad_. The boy continued, "I appreciate the tip but I can handle myself"

Death. Wish.

While Kendall continued to muse about how crazy this kid was, said person was already walking away. then the bell rang. _Shit._ Kendall hesitated in which way to go, since the boy was walking the opposite way of the staircase. Well, Kendall was already late, and his next class' teacher was fairly nice. In fact, Ms. Wainwright was actually known as basically the nicest teacher in the whole school. A biology—

"Hey, wait up!"

Kendall caught up with the boy, "Didn't you say you had AP bio?" he asked carefully. This kid could be dangerous, he did seem to be a lunatic after all.

"Yes, I did"

"Well, you're heading the wrong way"

The boy stopped in his tracks, and so did Kendall.

"I have to go that way?" the kid asked, gesturing back toward the staircase. Kendall nodded. "Okay, great, thanks" and then he was off again. Kendall rolled his eyes. Jesus, this was way more work than it was worth. He caught up with the boy again.

"Let me walk you, I'm Kendall, by the way"

"Logan. And I don't need you help or anyone else's"

"I'm not offering help, I have that class anyway"

The boy, Logan, looked over at Kendall skeptically as they began climbing the stairs. "You're lying"

"Am not!"

"You don't look like the AP biology type, no offence"

Kendall blushed lightly. Biology was one of the _only_ subjects he actually succeeded in, actually. "Well, I am." Logan appeared to debate with himself for a second, before relenting,

"Fine."

Like he had a choice since Kendall was already walking along side him. It was quiet for a moment and then Kendall decided to break the silence, "So uh, they're pulling out the big guns, they usually save the homophobic slurs for _at least_ the second day. Why exactly did they feel the need to target you already?"

Logan chuckled lightly. Kendall didn't exactly see what was so humorous about being on the meanest group of kids in school's hitlist.

"They're being homophobic because I'm gay"

The fact that Kendall hadn't frozen in his tracks was kind of a miracle, his managing to keep a straight face was entirely another miracle. Okay, so maybe he choked on his own spit a little.

"That was… startlingly honest" he said after he'd recovered. Logan chuckled again, this time shaking his head.

"If you don't wanna walk with me anymore, I get it" he said with a shrug. Kendall's (totally average sized) eyebrows knitted together. Did he really look like some bigoted prick? Well, maybe his reaction could have been a little less stunned. But still!

"No, no I don't have a problem with it, that would be dumb!"

Smooth.

Logan was chuckling still. "You sound super convincing, eyebrows, really"

Kendall would normally be quick to correct someone on his name ("eyebrows"? Really?), but something about this guy, Logan, made him almost not want to. It was actually kind of endearing.

"No, seriously! Why is it anyone else's business who you like and shit? I just… most people aren't so open about that stuff around here, that's all"

Logan nodded slowly. "I can see why, I've already dealt with a lot of assholes today. But, that's not going to stop me from being myself." Now he was smiling, this crooked grin. It was… nice, Kendall's decided. then Logan's expression changed to one of confusion. "Why do you care?"

Kendall actually did freeze at that. Logan stopped along with him, looking at him expectantly. but why _did_he care? What had compelled him to stick around to see what happened with this kid, or run out and jump to his aid in the face of a bunch of kids twice his size (which was saying something since Kendall wasn't exactly a pipsqueak himself at just over six feet tall)? Especially when this kid was practically asking for it!

"I… uh… I don't know. You're… interesting, I guess"

Yes, interesting. That seemed about right. Logan seemed to process this fact for a moment before breaking back into an easy lopsided smile.

"Well, you're pretty interesting yourself, or at least your eyebrows are, _eyebrows_"

Okay, now he was definitely doing it on purpose. Kendall couldn't help but smile anyway, in spite of himself, "But seriously, I'm fine on my own, I don't need a body guard"

"Well, if you don't want my help, then how about… friendship?"

"Fine, friends it is."

Both boys were smiling now.

"Kendall, there you are! I was just about to mark you absent but I figured you'd turn up and… who's this?"

Kendall spun around quickly to find Ms. Wainwright standing in the door to the biology lab, halfway into her lab coat and glasses perched precariously on her nose.

"Oh, this is Logan, he has this class and I was helping him find his way, since obviously I was headed this way"

Ms. Wainwright's face lit up at this. "Oh, Logan Mitchell, I got an email saying you'd be joining us starting today. Welcome to Sherwood high!" she said enthusiastically, moving over to Logan with an outstretched hand. Logan took it and Ms. Wainwright shook it heartily, one arm still out of her lab coat. when she let go she finally put her other arm into her coat, "Now, get in here, we've got a lot of notes today"

Both boys moved to follow their teacher into the room, still smiling. Logan stopped Kendall before they reached the door with a hand on his arm. Kendall turned to him,

"Thanks, eyebrows— I mean, Kendall" Logan said. It was sincere, no hint of that ever present cocky edge around. Kendall smiled down at him.

"No problem, _Logie_"

Logan glared playfully at Kendall as they made their way to the only two empty seats in the room, near the back.

Maybe detention wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
